


Das Mädchen und Die Prinzessin

by GwynCat, GwynKatze (GwynCat)



Category: Das Mädchen und Die Prinzessin, Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynKatze
Summary: Ein BauernMädchen, Olga  geht zu die Prinzessin Laurel rettenThe Peasant Girl, Olga goes to save the Princess Laurel
Kudos: 4
Collections: Deutsch Geschichten für Anfänger





	Das Mädchen und Die Prinzessin

**Author's Note:**

> German is not my native language, and I'm writing short stories to practice. any constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> Deutsch ist nicht mein erste Sprache und ich schreibe Geschichten zu üben. ich möchte Beratung auf Deutsch bitte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/11/2019

Olga läuft in dem wald mit einen schwert in hand. Sie geht Die Prinzessin retten. Ein Drache hat sie genommen.

Die Bürger hatten gelacht

“ Eine schwaches Mädchen ?” Sie gefragt “ Wie blöd! Lass ein Soldat rettet die Prinzessin.”

Olga war sehr wütend. Sie hat zu dem Wald gegehen und geschaut nie zurück

  
  



End file.
